Undertale Poem: Why are YOU still here?
by Conan2603
Summary: Howdy player! It's me, Flowey the Flower! I have some things to tell Frisk, could you help me with that and keep reading? That'd be great! There is something they don't know and I want to tell them. Thank ya!


_**Why are YOU still here?**_

 _An Undertale Flowey Poem_

Howdy, Chara.

Or should I say, Frisk.

We're here again, aren't we?  
You saved them once again, haven't you?

They're free from this hell, again.

Everyone can go up above, and be happy, again.

What are you gonna do now, Frisk?  
Are you going to the surface, to enjoy the rest of your life with them?  
Eat pie with mom,

Grow flowers with dad,

Tell disgusting puns with the comedian,

Make spaghetti with the wannabe royal guard,

Practice with the captain,

Nerd out about anime?

Is that your plan?

Why are you here, with me?  
You can't _save_ me Frisk.

I know you want to,

Your, _determination_ won't let you stop until you do.

But you can't.

I was only saved before because I had everyone's souls.

I felt their love for you,

They all loved you so much.

I didn't know monsters could love humans so much.

Not after Chara.

So, why are you here?

I know why, the real reason why.

It's _determination, right?_

Not just that, it's YOU.

Not Frisk, the one controlling them.

That's the difference in you and me.

I'm not the one being pulled along by puppet strings,

Forced to act by someone else's hands.

A being far outside of any known timeline.

Do you know their name, Frisk?

Do you know this, thing.

This thing that tells you how to play this little game of ours,

For their own amusement?

Frisk, you lost yourself as soon as you fell into the underground,

You are not yourself.

 _They_ are you.

They are everything you have done.

Everything the monsters love you for, is not you,

But _them._

How does it feel?  
To you're not the one

 _In control?_

 _To know that someone else makes the decisions for you?_

I murdered because I was bored, and wanted something new.

You kill because someone manipulating you wants you to.

And even so, you blame Chara, like it's their fault.

Chara hated humanity, but they wouldn't go to the extents you have.

Murdering everyone, resetting, doing it over, and over, and over.

But you didn't stop there, did YOU?

YOU, wanted more, more than this world could offer.

So YOU did, did more than I could ever do.

YOU come together, in groups, in alliances.

Making new, impossible timelines.

I've seen them, with my curse.

I know what they are.

Frisk you have no idea what they've done to us.

They turned us against each other, cloaked all in black and red, ready to kill each other at any time.

They've swapped us, into roles we were never meant to play.

They've put in space,

They've turned us into humans, into animals.

They've turned everyone into Sans.

How horrible.

But you don't know what I'm talking about, do you Frisk?  
I wouldn't expect you to, since only they know.

They know of the horror they've caused us.

And yet, we are oblivious to the fact, even you Frisk.

Even the Smiley Trashbag, is unaware of these changes.

We are changed, manipulated against our will.

And for what?  
Because they want it be like that.

YOU want it to be like that, don't YOU?

Is it fun, knowing that YOU torment us, torture us, ruin our lives,

Just for YOUR pleasure?  
You call me a bad person, when you haven't even looked at YOURSELF.

But, I can't help it, can I?

Neither can you Frisk, or anyone else.

Did you expect me to say all this?

That's not a surprise if you didn't, or, if you did.

I just get tired,

Of the same thing, over and over.

These changes get redundant after a while, don't they?

YOU are tired of us, aren't you? 

That's why YOU moved on.

YOU left us, and headed for the next hot thing on the market.

A new world, with new subjects to torture.

What is it now?

A haunted pizzeria?

An abandoned cartoon studio?

Whatever it is, YOU'LL forget us.

Because, that's all we are to YOU, just coding, right?

That's a laugh, except I can't understand humor, and feel pleasure.

But YOU can.

YOU get it from all this,

I know it.

Frisk, go ahead, save the monsters, again.

Kill the monsters, again.

Just know, you're not the one doing it.

You never were.

YOU were the one doing it,

And I know.


End file.
